


Aftermath

by K_Sakura



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, The Trials of Apollo Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Sakura/pseuds/K_Sakura
Summary: After facing trails and death, Apollo had completed his quest, many sacrificed for him, but he'd respected them all at their funerals. Now, everyone can go to their normal lives...Oh wait, no they can't, it's not another quest, it's not another major threat, it's just that.... Apollo had inherited some 'mortal' traits, so now the universe would be..... Different.(WARNINGS-SPOILERS FOR THE TOA SERIES, AND PREDICTION FOR THE TOWER OF NERO-CHARACTERS DEATH
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	1. Before the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, feel free to give feedback cus I really want to improve my writings, I write for fun but I would want to know my flaws and try to write better too, so please leave a note, something I should change, suggestions or just a little 'wow what a good story!' would be nice, thanks, enjoy the fic!

**3 hours before**

Apollo and Meg had been receiving nerve-racking prophecy lines for their final quest, to defeat Python and Nero, some lines made no sense at all, some were very clear and they both had already fulfilled them, apart from this 1 stanza....

_With one sight lost to their own shot  
The other must be the missing vision  
Guilding the ray to a victory with a cost_

They were confused at what those last lines meant, especially the last line, _with a cost _at what cost? They did say it in the prophecy that someone's sight will be lost, but it seemed like that one's vision is not enough to pay for the sweat victory, Apollo was worried, there was only two person on this quest, since when they'd received the last line of prophecy from Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the two left immediately, preventing anyone from foolishly volunteering to go on the quesst with them. And, on their way to Camp Half-Blood, Apollo and Meg had to slice and dice (For Apollo, is shoot and... Ok I give up) through a hord of monsters, probably Nero's army, trying his second attempt on attacking the Camp, Apollo wanted every demigod defending their Camp, not wasting their time on a stupid quest, that's his and Meg's job.__

"Where do you think this Tower is?" Meg asked as they ascended up a hill, Apollo frowned and look at his companion. "On top of this hill maybe? I dunno..."  
"You don't know anything do you?"  
"I know something!"  
"By the way, that last line of the prophecy, 'Guiding the ray', lemme guest, it's referring to you?" Meg asked, her eyes sparkled with true curiosity.  
"I have many names," Apollo said. "But my full name is Phoebus Apollo. Phoebus meaning 'ray',"  
"Ohhh," Meg grinned, like Apollo just told her a funny joke.

"What's so funny?"  
"I was just thinking if Zeus had every called you by your full name when he's mad,"

Apollo rolled his eyes, of course not! Ok, maybe once... Ok maybe alot of times... But those times were in the past, now rarely anyone called him by his full name or just straight out called him 'Phoebus'  
" If you start calling me by my full name I think I would rather get Python to kill me instead of having to hear that name ever again,"  
"Yeah, whatever, Phoebus,"  
"I hate you,"

By the time they arrived, the sky was turning orange, the sun was setting, and in front of them, a column of rocks towered up high beyond the clouds.  
"Don't tell me we'll have to climb that," Apollo said with annoyance in his voice, he already hated climbing hills, and from his previous experience of climbing a radio tower to free a silence god and getting attacked by ravens, he _really _hated climbing now, not just hate.__

"Well, I don't see an entrance to this monstrosity," Meg said, summoning her golden swords, they shone in the darkness that was now covering the city and forest below and was slowly creeping on to them.  
Apollo walked to the stone tower, he tried pressing the stones, just in case there was a secret entrance to the place, it seemed to him that there was a room in there, probably room guarded by monsters like a video game where you have to beat them to go to the next floor, the tower's width was just large enough to fit a very _very_ big creature in it, probably like a dragon's tower or something, or a big giant snake that once had tried to kill the Sun God.when.he was actually... Well... A _God _  
Meg walked around the tower, scanning every perimeter, trying to find an entrance, until she'd stopped and squinted at one of the stones, _Odd... _she thought, the stone in front of her was big and black, it sticked out from the other stones like a sore thumb. She pressed it and suddenly, the stones infront of Apollo started to shift, he jumped back in surprise as an entrance was made infront of him, the two would've been amaze if there weren't any monsters in them, there were 6 wolf headed men inside, they slowly turned to Apollo, probably thinking _What. The. Heck _before it changed to _Oh snacks! _  
The wolf men charged at Apollo, but Meg came to the rescue and sliced them to pieces, more wolf men came out to play and now the Once-God was prepared, he nocked an arrow and let go, nocked an arrow and let go, it was so fast that Meg didn't have a chance to even walk a step to them, when all the enemies were dead, she glared at Apollo. "You _stole _my kills," She said like she was playing a video game, which made Apollo smirked in satisfaction. "Too slow,"__________

They ascended the tower, up the stairs that poked out from the wall, spiralling up to floors and more floors, the two god and demigod slowly made thier way up due to the amount of monsters they had to kill, Apollo was running out of arrows and Meg was running out of energy by the time they got to the top, infornt of them was a big golden door, carved with pictures, the most noticeable were snakes.  
"This just screams 'Python'," Meg said.  
"Yes it does," Apollo pushed the door, it opened easily since his godly strength was slowly returning, inside wasn't what any of the two would expected, but a man in purple stood only a few feet from them, his grin cruel and full of mischief, he clapped slowly, as if he just saw a terrible performance but didn't want to be rude. "Well done Apollo," He said.  
"Nero," Apollo nocked his last arrow, wanting his last shot to do the trick, Meg readied her sword, although she was a little shaken up, facing her step-father wasn't something she could just do without any disturbing thoughts annoying her.  
"Wow, how rude, you came all the way up here just to kill me? I prepared a tea party and everything!" Nero sounded hurt, sarcastically of course.  
"Guess the tea would be replaced by your blood then, Lester," Suddenly, in the shadows behind the emperor, a low hiss cut its way through the air, frozing both Meg and Apollo in place, Python slithered into the light, he towered over Nero, his reptilian eyes shined of hunger, his forked tongue flickering in and out of his snout with the hisses of doom. He spoke, his voice low and harsh.

"Indeed Nero, and the tea would be delicious,"


	2. Back to Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I'm back with the second chapter! I don't really have a fixed schedule for this story, but it took me about 1 to 3 days to write 1 chapter, depends on how much time I got so... If you're waiting for the story, wait 1 to 3 days for a chapter, I really enjoy writing this so I hope you all enjoy reading it! Anyway. Enjoy the chapter!

Apollo did not like that idea at all.

Python struck at him, he dodged, or more specifically, threw himself to his left and fell on his butt. The giant snake turned to look at his prey, "No point in running..."  
"I'm not running, just trying to survive," Apollo murmured. Meg was fighting Nero, well.... Fighting Nero's horde of monsters, her golden scimitar flashed everytime she took a swing.  
Apollo, who got up and nocked his last arrow, shot at Python, the arrow bounced of his reptile skin like a rubber ball hitting concrete, Python hissed in annoyance before striking the former god again, knocking him back and falling on his butt, hard, a sound of bones cracking could be heard from a far distance, Apollo screamed in pain, gripping his right leg, it wasn't bent, but the bones probably had a hard time taking up all that force Python had hit Apollo with, Meg turned to her godly friend, but taking her eyes off her enemies was a big mistake, Nero rushed in and took the last shot, he tackled Meg and she fell to the ground, her swords clanging against the hard stone floor, a few feet away.

"Well, it has been fun, but it's over Apollo," Nero said without taking his eyes off Meg, who was groaning on the floor as the monsters started surrounding her making sure she wouldn't get up and do something stupid. Python turned to the emperor, his eyes shining of excitement."Before we spill the blood, how about we do this in a.... Painful way,"  
"I'm thinking the same thing, partner," Nero walked over to where Apollo's last arrow had fallen, he picked it up and examined it. "He shot you didn't he? How about we shot him back?" The emperor turned to the former god wincing in pain on the ground and walked to him, Apollo glanced up, his eyes full of fury, but couldn't do anything about it.  
"Don't. Even. Try," He said between his gritted teeth probably from the anger, or the pain, or both.  
"Well? You shoot with your right hand huh? That meant you aim with your left,"  
Python tilted his head in confusion "Nero, what are you-" Nero forced Apollo up, he had to bit his tongue from letting out any sounds, Meg looked at the scene with wide eye, not being able to do anything with the monsters surrounding her. "Da- Nero, what are you going to do to him?" She almost called the emperor 'Dad' but Nero didn't noticed, he glanced at his step-daughter with a grin, the grin of the Beast. 

"You're about to see, Meg," 

And with that, Nero drove the arrow in his hand straight into the former god's left eye, he screamed in agony, he'd probably begged for Nero to stop, but the words only came out as screaming and thrashing, Meg shouted something but Apollo didn't hear, the pain was too painful for him that all of his senses seemed to have shut down.  
"That.... Was a surprise," Python said in amazement when Apollo had passed out from shock and pain. Meg went silent, she eyed her friend in horror, not daring to look up at their enemies. Nero pulled the arrow out, which was now tipped with a former god's blood.  
"We got his blood. Now, whatever you need to do Python,"  
The snake hissed and slithered to the door, Nero following from behind, he commanded his monster army to follow him, they glanced at Meg for the last time before obeying their master's command, the emperor and the Snake seemed to have known that the two heroes couldn't do anything to stop them anymore, so they leave them in the Tower.

Once the door was shut, Meg quickly scrambled to Apollo's side, he groaned as the daughter of Demeter shook him awake. "Wha? Ow... Why does my eye hurt?" Apollo said, trying to rub his injured eye but winced when he realised the hard way that there was no eye left for him to rub. "What. Did. They. Do. To. My. Beautiful. Eye!?" He groaned again like he was going to go on a mental break down before Meg shook him again. "What?"  
"Focus dummy, we need to stop those beasts first," Meg got up and offered a hand to Apollo, which he accepted and he limbed to the door while Meg went to retrieved her scimitars, Apollo tried to push the door opened, but it didn't move an inch.  
"Where did your strength go?" Meg asked the obvious. He was tired as heck, you wouldn't expect a former god to open a giant golden door with ease in that condition.  
"I wanna go to sleep...."Apollo was about to pass out from blood loss until Meg slapped him on the back.  
"Not yet, not now, open the door first,"  
That was a command, Apollo pushed the door harder, but nothing happened.

"Nope,"  
"I'll try seeds, just make a gap," Meg pulled out a packet of seeds, waiting for the former god to do his thing, he put his body against the door and push as hard as possible, and as Meg had commanded, a gap had been made.  
Meg threw some seeds between the gap, and it bursted into giant columns of greens, it pushed the golden door to open wider, the plant though, already took up most of the wide gap it had made, so Apollo and Meg had to crawl out of the room, instead of walking out like a normal person they were.

"How's your eye?" Meg asked, there were not many monsters left guarding the Tower, so Meg had a very easy time slicing through them, by the time they reached ground level, the sun was rising, they may had been in there for days, but no one knew.  
"Hurts like Tartarus," Apollo replied, they were walking down the hill to the black corvette they definitely did not stold from any mortal who stupidly left their keycar in there.  
"When we get to Camp, they will fix you up and everything will be fine," Meg said as if soothing a baby, which Apollo found it annoying and lovely at the same time.  
"Yeah... Apart from the fact that there's an army of monster attacking the camp,"  
"Since when did you become this pessimistic?"  
Apollo did not answer, and they walked in silence for the rest of the way down. 

Meg went inside the car first, follow by Apollo who took the steering, he jump started the car and drove out into the streets.  
Surprisingly there was no traffic, so the car ran smoothly, the two sat in silence.  
"How can you drive half-blind anyway?" Meg asked in a low voice as if she wanted to keep some of the quietness, Apollo did not hear Meg, so she repeated her sentence but louder.

Apollo, who wisely kept his eye on the road, spoke with a tinge of annoyance. "I'm focusing," the blood was still dripping from the hole in his left eye, which made him look intimidating when he glanced over to Meg with a frown, the expression just screamed  
'I just snapped a head off, you wanna go next?' 'He' d somehow used his broken right leg to drive, but Meg thought it would be best for her not to question anything when the former god was in a bad mood.  
"Well... I'm bored..." Meg said.  
"We're almost there," 

They parked the car somewhere at the entrance of the forest infront of the Camp, both of them got off of the car and head inside, Apollo threw the key in the car, thinking that maybe the owner would come and reclaimed his property.  
The sound of battle could be heard when Apollo and Meg got deeper into the forest, the sound of demigods screaming and monsters growling and roaring.  
"Shall we?" Apollo said gesturing for Meg to go forward, she walked infront and the former god followed, into the battle field they go.


	3. The Real War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading this chapter!

The Camp was fulled of monsters.

Demigods were fighting, some carrying their injured friend to Cabin 7, Apollo's cabin. The scene were similar to Camp Jupiter's battle, but in a smaller scale.

Meg charged into battle without a second thought, a monster came rushing at Apollo, but he smacked it with his bow and it fell to the ground, it didn't turn into dust, but an arrow came and finished it off, he turned to the direction of the projectile and he saw a girl with green hair looking at him in shock. "Apollo?" She shouted through the noise of war.

"Kayla," Apollo smacked another beast charging at him, his godly bow was handy when he was out of arrows.

"Your eye-" She limbed over to her father, her left leg was wounded, but she still had the spirit to continue fighting.

"I know, I don't need a reminder of my lost,"

"Ok..."

Apollo winced, he didn't mean to sound harsh, but Kayla didn't seemed to mind. "Let's get that bandaged up first," She guestured for Apollo to follow her, he tried to catch up as much as he could with his broken leg, Kayla was much faster than him in this situation since she was a demigod and Apollo was not.

When they reached the Cabin, Will came out and greeted Apollo, not asking what happen to his eye since Kayla shook her head slightly when he was going to.

"Ok, Dad-"

"Don't call me that,"

"-Apollo, this will hurt, like, alot, so please don't bring the cabin down on us ok?"

"I'll try,"

"Ok," Will straighten up, Apollo shifted in his chair which Austin had offered to him. Will breathe in and out deeply before saying. "Austin, Kayla, hold him,"

Apollo almost brought the whole cabin down, the strength of two demigods were barely enough to hold an adrenaline rushed former god whose-powers-were-coming-back. Will had used plasters as substitute for holding an eye pad onto Apollo's left eye, he was silent after he'd cleaned up the wounds and splinter was on his right thigh, probably because he'd used all his voice in screaming in pain. "Take a rest," Will said like a good doctor he was.

Apollo frowned and got up from his chair. "No, how could I? There's a war outside," His voice were rough, but no one commented on that.

"But-"

"No but, Will, I'm going," Apollo went over to grab some arrows and his bow then went outside, back onto the battlefield with Kayla and Austin following behind him.

"You sure Apollo? I think you should take a rest," Austin said nervously.

"I'm sure," Apollo nocked and arrow and shoot a monster that was about to sneaked up on Meg, she turned in surprise.

"Hi, nice eye pad," She said, slicing another monster to dust.

"Thanks," He hit another bullseye and killed a gemini. Austin played his saxophone and Kayla was rocking it with her archery skills.

**_SSSSSSSSKAHHHHHHHH _ ****__**

**__****_ _ **

The battle field went quiet, every head turned to the sound, Python towered over them, with Nero next to it, he hold a golden tipped arrow, the same arrow that he'd used to stab Apollo's eye out.

**__****_ _ **

"Is that..." Meg squinted to get a better look of the arrow.

**__****_ _ **

"Yes, it is," Apollo's mouth quivered in fear. "But that's not blood..."

**__****_ _ **

"DEMIGODS!" Nero shouted spreading his hands like he was hosting a game show.

**__****_ _ **

"THIS! IS THE PROPHECY GOD'S ICHOR!" He hold the arrow up higher so that everyone could get a better look, the monsters started retreating to the emperor and the Snake's side, no demigod used that opportunity to kill the rest of the monsters and geminis.

**__****_ _ **

"THE GROVE OF DODONA SHALL ANSWER TO THE BLOOD OF AN OLYMPAIN,"

**__****_ _ **

A sound came from the forest where the Grove of Dodona was located, at first it was just a slight whisper in everyone's ears until it erupted into an unbearable sound.

**__****_ _ **

Lines of prophecy started pouring into everyone's ears, bring them to the ground, some screamed in pain, some passed out but Apollo stayed standing, his eyes widen in shock as he looked around, even Meg was thrashing uncontrollably on the sand, the former god didn't know what was going on, he didn't hear a thing. "What have you done?"

**__****_ _ **

Python tilted its head. "Why isn't he on the floor?"

**__****_ _ **

"Doesn't matter, one against an army of monsters, we don't have to worry now Python, we got the Grove, one is better than nothing,"

**__****_ _ **

Apollo knelt next to Meg. "Meg, c'mon fight it, whatever you're hearing, ignore it,"

**__****_ _ **

"SHUT UP!!!!"

**__****_ _ **

Apollo wasn't sure if she was talking to him or to the voices in her head, he stood and glare at his two enemies. "Make it stop,"

**__****_ _ **

"Nah," Nero shrugged, the army behind him laughed.

**__****_ _ **

"What should we do with him?" Python hissed and eyed him hungrily. Apollo stepped back, he reached for an arrow in his quiver, but once again, it had been empty apart from the Arrow of Dodona.

**__****_ _ **

"Hm..." Nero putted a finger to his chin.

**__****_ _ **

"He's all yours,"

**__****_ _ **

Python hissed with joy and slithered toward Apollo, he staggered back not letting his eyes off of his old enemy. The screaming around them grew louder, as the ichor tipped arrow shone of power.

**__****_ _ **

The Snake threw itself at the former god,

**__****_ _ **

_This is it, ___

**__**____ ** _ _ **

_This is the end... ___

**__**______ _ _ ** _ _ **

Apollo knew... It's all over... He'd lost...

**__**______ _ _ ** _ _ **

**BOOM! ******

**__**____******** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ **

A lighting struck from the sky, it hit Apollo, his skin burned, he could feel the blood boiling inside him, he wanted to scream in pain, but nothing came from his mouth, his vision was blurry, but then it came to focus.

**__**____******** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ **

The screaming stopped, the glowing arrow in Nero's hand stopped glowing, Python stopped in his path in confusion, the demigods started standing up, they all eyed Apollo.

**__**____******** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ **

He looked down, he was still Lester, but he felt different... He felt stronger...

**__**____******** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ **

Apollo looked up and met Python's eyes, he grinned.

**__**____******** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ **

Meg stood, shaking the dizziness off. "Apollo?"

**__**____******** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ **

"You. Are. Dead." Apollo said, before disappearing into golden mist.

**__**____******** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ **

Python turned to his left, then right, like he was going to cross a street, but then Apollo appeared again behind the Snake, a golden bow in his hand, it glowed with power, a power of an Olympian, he let the arrow loose and it sunk itself into Python's skin, it hissed in pain, turning to the direction of the Sun God.

**__**____******** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ **

The demigods unfroze, they charged at the direction of Nero and his monster army, the emperor shouted something in Latin and the monsters rushed into battle. The real war has begun.

**__**____******** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ **


	4. Equally Important

_**Now** _

"STOP TELEPORTING YOU COWARD!" Python shouted in rage as he swiped his tail wildly, trying to hit Apollo.

"I'm not a coward, just smart," The now-god said as he let loose of another arrow before teleporting away, the arrow hit the Python's side, it hissed in pain before swiping its tail again, this time it got lucky. As Apollo reformed next to Python, its tail struck him in the stomach, hurling him straight onto the roof of Cabin 7. He didn't get up. The Snake slithered over in rage. "I'll win this time Apollo.... I have an army..." 

Apollo groaned, trying to get up, but he fell down again, he glanced at his side and it was bleeding. Red. He kept his focus on Python, already knowing that his immortality weren't flowing in completely yet. 

"Well... We have a Meg," 

And right on time, plants shot up from the ground on both sides of Python, they coiled themselves around the Snake, rooting him in place, Apollo used that opportunity to nock and arrow and lazily shot Python in its left eye, Apollo felt the satisfaction of revenge while the beast thrashed in pain, the plants snapped and Python was free, but from the throbbing pain, it fell sideways to the hard ground. 

The old Apollo would've left it there thinking that it would just die of pain and embarrassment. 

But Apollo learned from his mistakes, he got up, wincing a little but he let loose another set of arrows, making sure Python never got up again, it dissolved into clouds of volcanic smoke, Python had been defeated. 

Apollo jumped down next to Meg MacCaffrey, who'd been fighting of little monsters while he was fighting the tough beast. "Thanks for the assist," 

"No problem o," Meg said cheerfully, even though sweat were dripping from her forehead, she must've used alot of her powers. 

"Seems like you got your godly powers back," 

"And it felt _awesome_ "

Apollo and Meg turned to Nero, who'd been shouting commands at his army of monsters and geminis, but when he'd realised that Python was gone and Apollo was glowing with power, he staggered backward, gritting his teeth in frustration. 

" You win this time Apollo, but I'll come back! With a bigger army! All of the Oracle will be mine! I will-" 

The Sun God didn't want to hear anymore of the emperor's bragging, he nocked an arrow and shot it straight through Nero's heart, he fell to the ground as his body started to crumbled and back to Tartarus he goes. 

The demigods stared in amazement, some muttering 'Did we win?' and 'What just happened?' 

Austin and Kayla walked over to their father, a big grin was on their faces, they looked proud. "We won Apollo," 

The god seemed daze, he wasn't sure what if its true or not, everything happened so fast his half immortal brain seem to have shutted down. "We did?" 

"Yeah, dummy," Meg punched his arm and started giggling with joy. 

"Yo brother," A voice said behind them. 

They turned to the speaker and everyone went quiet from shock. 

"Hermes?" Apollo frowned in confusion. 

"You've passed your trial Apollo! You know what this means," The god of messages said enthusiastically, like he'd been waiting to say that sentence for all his immortal life. 

"Actually, I don't know what this means," 

"You got your position back at Olympus! And the heroes that also played a major part in the trail will also we rewarded!" Hermes looked at Meg, then back at Apollo. "Let's go!, I'm so happy to have you back! It's so quiet without you," And with that, Hermes disappeared in a flash of light, luckily no one got blinded. 

Apollo glanced around, everyone were heading back to mind their own business now, his children waved at him and headed to Cabin 7 to help the injured, he spotted Chiron in the crowd, smiling at him as if saying

 _'_ _Well done'_

The war is over, and they've won. 

_________________________________________

The elevator song was something Apollo didn't miss at all, but he still appreciated it that he'd got the chance to ever hear it again. 

Meg stood by his side, tapping her foot along the beat, she looked so young that anyone could've believed that she was just a normal girl, not a demigod who can control plants and cut your head off with two golden sickles.

The elevator door opened, and Meg's jaw dropped, the air around them radiate with power, minor gods were wandering around, talking to each other and doing their own thing, ancient greek buildings stood here and there, the scene was _beautiful_. 

"You lived here?" Meg's voice was tinged with amazement. 

"Yeah..." Apollo guided Meg to the Throne Room, where eleven Olympains sat down on their massive throne, towering over them. 

Zues, the king of the gods, looked at them with a hint of satisfaction in his lighting blue eyes. "Welcome back, Apollo," 

Apollo was encouraged by Aphrodite to change his appreance, to his usual self, he wasn't sure if it fits him though, it felt like he was in a wrong body, probably because he was used to the mortal one he'd been stuck in for mouths. 

He changed to his _godly_ self as Aphrodite suggested, but he decided that being 17 was something that he couldn't shook off, so he kept it.

Walking to the Throne Room, he saw hunters of Artemis, Will Solace, Kayla Knowles, Austin Lake, Grover Underwood, Leo Valdez, Calypso, Frank Zang and Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, the ones who made the difference in his Trial. 

Apollo greeted them all, then walked over to Meg, who looked at him in confusion before realisation settled in.

"I almost forgot who you are," Meg crossed her arms. 

"I can see that," the god giggled before Zeus silence them all. 

"We Olympains have gathered here to reward these heroes for their part in Apollo's trial," Zues started, his voice loud and clear like thunder. 

"Will, Kayla and Austin, Children of Apollo, who'd helped and aid the Sun God in his first quest," 

"Leo, Calypso and the Hunters of Artemis, who'd been side by side with him for the second quest," 

"Grover the Satyr, who'd guided Apollo through the Burning Maze," 

"Frank and Reyna, the praetor and former praetor of Camp Jupiter, who'd fought to the end of the War," 

Everyone who'd been called knelt down infront of Zeus, Frank amd Reyna were shifted uncomfortably, probably because they were Romans and not Greek, but none of them said a word. 

" Finally, our brave Daughter of Demeter, Meg MacCaffrey,"

Meg glanced at Apollo, he guestured for her to move forward with a smile, she went over and knelt like the others. 

Zeus turned his gaze to his son. "Apollo, you've completed your quest, you're already rewarded with your immortality and your place with the Olympains, now, you'll play a part in the rewarding," 

Apollo sized up, and sat down on his golden throne, infront of him, Artemis winked at her brother for encouragement, the seat didn't feel right, like he was sitting on someone else's place, but he kept his mouth shut. 

The demigods were all rewarded, some asked to see their godly parent, some asked for little souvenirs, Meg asked for something that surprised Apollo the most. 

"I want a unicorn," 

Zeus frowned, like he didn't believe what he'd heard. "Pardon me?" 

"A unicorn," Meg repeated, Apollo tried to restrained his laugher but he couldn't, he almost fell off his throne from laughing, the other gods frowned, Artemis shook her head slowly her lips were purse together, only the twins understood what was funny about the Daughter of Demeter wanting a unicorn. 

"What's so funny about that Apollo?" Zeus glared at him but he still continued to laugh, even Meg started giggling. The god of gods turned back to the girl. "I'm afraid I can't give you that, unicorns aren't a pet, asked for something else like a puppy or something," 

Apollo wiped a tear of joy from his eye before straightening up, Meg's expression turned back to serious. There was a moment of silence in the room, before Meg spoke up.

"Can I keep the wish for now?" 

"No, you could either ask for something now, or don't ask for anything," Zeus replied with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. 

"C'mon Zeus, she did ask nicely," Demeter said, glancing at her daughter, she was being quiet for so long she couldn't resist the urge to talk to her daughter anymore. 

The king of the gods said something in Greek before sighing. "Fine, you can keep your wish," 

After that, there was a feast, a party of sort, Apollo watched from the outside was everyone was enjoying the party, he didn't feel like having a party, he was feeling..... Odd..... It didn't feel right, Olympus was his home yes but at Camp Half-blood, the Waystation and Camp Jupiter felt more _right_. 

He didn't realised that he'd been muttering until Artemis tapped his shoulder. 

"Hey, you don't wanna party?" 

"No...." 

"C'mon, where's that Apollo I knew?" 

"He's dead," Apollo murmured and Artemis frowned. 

"Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine, why don't _you_ go party?" 

"It's not my thing," Artemis grabbed Apollo's hand, "How about we have a chat? One twin to another," 

The twin sat on the edge of the cloud that was holding Olympus above, their feet hanging from the edge, the buildings of the mortal world below them shone in the dark like the constellation above. 

"Why did you decided to shift age? I thought you like being 20 years old," Artemis asked. 

"17 felt right to me," 

"Hm, you miss the mortals?" 

"Yes.... I do... Why did you ask? " 

"It just that.... I heard a tip from Athena, bare with me here, do you feel guilty about the death of those people who sacrifice for you?" 

"Of course I am," 

"Here's the thing Apollo, you shouldn't, they've made their choice, they're sure that they want to do that," 

Apollo glared at his sister, he was thinking about Jason Grace, who'd took a spear for him to run,"I shouldn't feel guilty? They _died_ for me! I can't just-" 

"Shh, let me finish," Artemis squeezed his hand, "I know about death and loss, my hunters.... They died for me all the time, they died for loyalty, they can choose if they want to die or not, but they choose yes, it's their choice, their lives, they'd think that there's nothing else to lose, so they want others that still have alot more in their lives to move on, they wanted this, those heroes who sacrificed their lives for you too, Apollo, think about it," She was thinking about Zoe Nightshade, she had fought well, and she had died a hero. 

Apollo shook his head, " Why are you telling me this? "

"Because I don't want you to get too attached, we are immortal, they are not, we can't just save everyone, that's not nature, you can't denied the Fates," Artemis closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

"It's just..... I love you Apollo, you are my brother, my _real_ brother, not my half, without you.... I felt like something was missing, those times you were mortal? It was killing me, it's like...... It's like I'm missing half of myself," 

Apollo looked at his sister, he was surprised that she would say that to him, usually she was being cold as the night, he had no idea that Artemis cared for him this much. He smiled before warping an arm around the Moon Goddess. 

"I love you too sis, is that why you are telling me to stop caring for the mortals? Because you want me to care for you instead?"

Artemis wiped her eyes, trying not to cry. "Yes, I didn't realised how much you're important to me, you're my only real sibling," 

Apollo sighed, "I can't just ignore the mortals, but now that I know your intentions.... Wanna start again? Instead of being higher than the other, we could be equal, The Moon and The Sun, equally important," 

Artemis smiled, "That's nice, Brother," 

"I know, Sister," 

They sat together, watching the demigods disappearing into the elevator, Apollo waved at Meg and she returned with a smile before following the others in. 

Who said peace was never an option in the demigod's world? 

Well now.... 

Peace was an option. 

For now....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter today! Wooo!!!! Now it's really getting to the heart-warming and angst-ish part of the story, I've made 2 meme reference in this chapter, so if you noticed it, you are amazing. Anyway, enjoy the rest of your day!


	5. Bribed Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone will probably tried to kill me after reading this.... I don't enjoy writing one particular part but... Somethings need to be done, no matter how much you hate it, so.... Enjoy the chapter.... I guess

Apollo and Artemis spent more time together.

  


It had been a week after the Sun God's punishment, and everything was fine, he hadn't visited camp yet though, he needed to make sure that his sister gets enough warmth from the Sun before he goes elsewhere.

  


Gods were looking at them strangely, like they were the weirdest thing they had ever seen. True, Apollo and Artemis barely talked to each other so seeing them walking side by side and actually being a _sibling_ was a weird concept for the other gods.

  


The other Olympians were asking Apollo about his time on the mortal world, he tried his best not to break down into tears when their question brought back unpleasant memories, but other than that, Apollo had gotten his Olympian life back and everything was fine.

  


That is until Hermes came up to him with a grim expression.

  


"What is it?" Apollo asked in concern, he was in the Throne Room just checking out on his phone.

The Messanger shifted from one leg to another wearily, like he was scared of something. "I.... Have a message to deliver...."

  


"From your expression, let me guess, it's not a good news," The Sun God put his phone down.

  


"It's your children.... Austin and Kayla...."

  


Hermes was about to say something further more, but Apollo didn't wait, he left as soon as the Messanger said _'your children'_

  


Apollo reappeared into Cabin 7,where Austin and Kayla were lying on their beds, semiconcious, Will stood between them, checking their temperatures.

Kayla was coughing blood, her injured leg wasn't healing, it should be after a week.... But it didn't.

Austin's head was dripping blood, the bleeding continued and didn't seem to stopped, the godly father's eyes widen at the scenery, he didn't make a sound but Will could sense his presence, he turned around.

  


"I.... Didn't pray for you..." Will said in shock. 

  


"Don't have to.... What happen?" Apollo stood next to Will, looking at his injured children. 

  


"I.... I don't know, at first the wounds were healing just fine then all of the sudden...." The demigod doctor threw his hands up in the air. " _This_ , happened...."

  


Cabin 7 was empty, apart from the four of them, Apollo had no idea where his other children went.... Probably taking a break from the last battle.

  


"It doesn't matter.... I can heal them,"

  


Apollo reached his hands out but then suddenly someone reached for his shoulder.

"Brother, no,"

  


The Sun God turned around, Artemis looked at him dead in the eye. "We've been over this..."

  


Anger flowed into his veins, "You expect me to let my children die? No way,"

  


"Apollo, can't you see it? Their string had been cut, you can't help them,"

  


Will seemed dazed, but he kept quiet, he looked at his brother and sister, saying goodbye silently behind the twins.

  


Yes, Apollo knew that his children's strings had been cut, but he could save them, why wouldn't he? They're his children, he can't just let them die like that.

  


Artemis sighed, muttering something under her breath, before looking up at her brother. 

  


"There's something I need to tell you...."

  


"I've seen it, we all have, Austin and Kayla.... Python.... He'd poisoned them.... The volcanic ash...."

  


"That's impossible, I was fighting him,"

  


"Yes... But Austin and Kayla got too close, they were cornered,"

  


"Is that really what happened? 'Oh they got too close guess they'll die' that's it?" Apollo huffed and glanced at his sick children, his expression darken. "Is it?"

  


Artemis continued, "Everyone cleared a path for you and Python to fight, no one dared to get close because of the ash Python was producing,"

  


"What are you hiding from me sister?"

  


Apollo looked up, he showed no emotion, his sister wasn't sure if he's mad at her or just asking nicely, she was going with the first one.

  


"It was Zeus's orders,"

  


"To kill my children?"

  


"No, to let them die,"

  


"Ok, hold up, let my bro and sis die? That's messed up," Will spoke up, but later regret it when Artemis shot a look at him, she then looked back at her brother.

  


"He wanted you to stay at Olympus, he..... Ugh I wasn't allow to say this.... But he said that he was afraid, afraid that you would spent more time here than there," Artemis pointed upward, _Olympus_ she meant. 

  


Apollo shook his head, his expression was still blank, "So his solution was to kill everyone I cared about? "

  


"He thought that if there's nothing here left for you, you would-" 

  


"That sick bastard," 

  


Thunder rumbled from the outside, guess the Big Guy didn't appreciate that. 

  


"Dad?" A female voice croaked, Apollo turned to Kayla, his eyes sparkled with joy. 

  


"Kayla, oh my daughter, how are you feeling?" 

  


"Numb," 

  


Apollo laughed nervously before grabbing his daughter's hand, she smiled. 

  


"I heard it all," 

  


The Sun God knelt down, putting her hand up to his forehead and started sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry...." 

  


"You didn't do anything....." Austin said behind him, Apollo turned and grab his hand too. He turned to Artemis, her expression was soft, Will seemed like he was going to cry. 

  


"I'll try to make it as painless as possible," 

  


* * *

  


When the funeral was over, Apollo was about to leave until Nico came up to him, Will by his side, his eyes red from crying. 

"Sorry about your loss, I've felt it a long time ago.... I wasn't sure...." Nico started as he rubbed his hand on Will's back, comforting him. 

"It's alright," 

No, it wasn't, but Apollo felt too numb to cry or feel anything in general, he didn't know what to think, Zeus had probably bribed the Fates to cut of Austin and Kayla's strings or something, that thought would've made him laugh but laughing someone's death especially if they were your children was not ok.

  


Artemis didn't say anything, she just stood there in silence, not making any eye contact with her brother, and Apollo didn't mind, he needed a time-out to think, not only about his Father's plan but also of how bad Artemis was with making up stories. He was also thinking about their talk on the first day that Apollo came back from being mortal, he wasn't sure if all of that was real or not, was all of it just a made-up story too? He couldn't be sure, but he also didn't have time to look into it. 

  


Meg came up to him next, instead of wearing her usual traffic light set, she was wearing mourning black.

  


"I'm wearing this just for you," She said her voice trembling, like she was going to cry for him instead. Apollo smiled and pat her shoulder. 

  


"Thank you, but.... I'm going to go now.... I have unfinished businesses to clear up," 

  


"Wait," 

  


Apollo raised an eyebrow in surprise, Meg looked down, like a child who did something wrong and was going to make a confession. 

  


"I want you to stay," 

  


The Sun God smiled at that, "You know I can't," 

  


"Then.... Could you promise not to forget me? Come here more often?" 

  


Apollo rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Maybe?" 

  


"That's a yes then?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement. Apollo's smile grew wider. 

  


"Yes," 

  


"Pinky promise?" 

  


"Huh?" 

  


Meg grabbed the god's right hand and tuck the pinky fingure up, she then do the same for her own hand. 

  


"Then you hook yours with mine..." 

  


Meg hooked her pinky fingure around Apollo's

  


"This. Is the strongest promise ever, nothing can break it," 

  


"This gesture of promise is even more powerful than swearing to the river Styx?" 

  


"Yes, so don't break it." 

  


The Sun God grinned, his little companion could always made him smile. "Ok, but I still have my duty on Olympus so..... Cya I guess? " 

  


Meg sighed, "Aw, fine, go do your godly thing," 

  


And with that, Apollo disappeared, leaving golden mist behind. 

  


* * *

  


"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Apollo bursted into the Throne Room with fury in his eyes, Artemis was standing in the middle, talking to Zeus, they both turned to look at the newcomer in suprise. 

  


"Brother?" the Moon Goddess said. 

  


Apollo ignored her, "Why Father? Why would you kill my children?" His voice was full of rage, he wanted to strangle Zeus right there but he had restrained himself not to.

Zeus glanced at Artemis, before returning his gaze to his son, his expression turned grim. "Guess you knew," 

  


"That you convinced the Fates to do your dirty work? Yeah," 

  


Artemis reached her hand out but Apollo swiped it away, " _Don't_. Touch me," 

  


"Apollo.... You know that everything I did was always for my children," Zeus started but the Sun God shook his head. 

  


"All you did was slowly sipping away my mentality, nothing good ever came out from your actions," He said throwing his hands in the air in frustration. 

  


Zeus was about to continue but Apollo stopped him, "Don't say another word **_Dad_**. I'm done with this place, it's a nightmare," 

  


Before exiting the room, he turned to Artemis. "Remember last week? I suggested you forget it, since you probably made all that up too," Apollo stomped out of the room.

  


After that, every god was confused, at first the twins were talking to each other like siblings, now they didn't even make eye contact, the biggest change? The Sun God, Apollo, he was as quiet as a ghost, which wasn't something you think a god of music could do, Artemis on the other hand, was never seen around her brother at all, her expression was blank, her auburn hair messier than normal and there was sadness and regret in her silver eyes. 

  


_________________________________________

  


Zeus called Athena and Artemis in, he sat on his throne, the lighting bolt was in his hand, ready for use. "Artemis, you disobeyed my orders, why?" 

  


The Moon Goddess looked down in shame, "I..... I couldn't lie to my brother like that...." 

  


"Somethings need to be done, no matter how much you hate it, and you know that," 

  


"Yes.... I do Father.... But-" 

  


"Silence," Zeus said as he turned to Athena, the goddess of knowledge looked up, adjusting the spear in her hand. "I still wished for Apollo to stay, I want your advice Athena," 

  


The goddess nodded, "Taking people away from him seemed to be a very bad idea.... Since I've seen hin spend more time on the mortal world now," 

"I suggested that if we can't use reasons, we'll need to use strength," 

  


Zeus frowned, stroking his beard, clearly deep in thought, "You think that restraining him from going will work? The others still managed to get out even thought they were said not to," 

  


"I didn't say we use words, I said we use strengths," 

  


The king of the gods glanced at Artemis, who'd been quiet for the whole conversation, "This could mean war," 

  


"You said it yourself Father, ' _Somethings need to be done, no matter how much you hate it,_ " Athena turned to the Moon Goddess. "Artemis, you will not interfere with this, you know why," 

  


"I do...." 

  


"If this doesn't work.... I don't know what will...." Zeus stood up and walked out of the Throne Room, leaving the two goddess behind. 

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me I still wanna live so that I can write more of this....


	6. Broken Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.... I'm on a streak! 1 chapter a day! I'm probably going to run out of fuel soon but whatever. Enjoy this chapter and don't cry!

Apollo usually spent his time in the horse stable where the fire breathing horses stayed, why did he pick the spot? Because no one would've thought to look in a place like that for a Sun God.

He talked to the horses about..... _everything_ anything that was on his mind he would just spilled them out, the horses listened, they didn't complain at all since afterward Apollo would give them golden carrots for a treat.

"You know, I want to stay down there, on the mortal world, it's.... So peaceful.... Well.... Some places aren't but I knew the places that _are_ peaceful, like Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter..." Apollo tapped a golden carrot on his knee, he was crouching down, leaning against the wall and half-hugging his knees, the horses eyed the carrot, fire and smoke spilled from their nostrils. 

"Oh, have you heard that Zeus made the Fates cut my children's strings because he wanted me to stay at Olympus? He probably also want to destroy my mental health too," 

Apollo had no idea how he'd said that so calmly like he was telling someone else's story. There was a moment of silence, before the Sun God broke down into tears, Blaze, Fire, Flame and Dawn stared at their master awkwardly, before Apollo threw the carrot in his hand to them, they started to fight over it. 

"I just can't stay here anymore if I had to see that douche's face every day. Everytime someone died on my trial it felt like a part of my soul and mental health went bye-bye and I can't.... I can't stand to lose anyone anymore... I just.... " For the first time in millennia, the god of poetry was lost for words. 

He wiped the tears from his eyes then stood up, he was sure now what he wanted to do, he will not stay here _anymore_ , he patted the horses, gave them more golden carrots, and walked out of the stable, he walked pass every minor deity and gods, he went to the elevator instead of just teleporting, it was partly because he had forgotten that he could do that and he wanted to feel the satisfaction of leaving the place he'd called _a hell-hole_. 

Apollo was going to leave forever, that was until Zeus put his hand between the elevator door, openening it, his expression was blank. "Where are you going my son?" He asked. 

"Out of this nightmare," 

"I won't let you..." 

"You can't stop me," 

"I will," 

A lighting bolt appeared in the god of the sky's right hand, it was his master bolt. Apollo glanced at it and huffed. 

"You think I'm scared of that? Going to torture me? Sure, but nothing and I mean *nothing* will ever stop me from going down there to be with my _real family,_ " 

Zeus's eyes shone with rage, "I am your father Apollo, we Olympains are your family," 

"Do you have any idea what family means?" Apollo shook his head slowly with a light smile, a sarcastic one. "Family doesn't have to be relatives you know that? Those people down there, they are _waiting_ for me, waiting for me to come home to them," Apollo thought of Meg McCaffrey and his promises to her. 

_This, is the strongest promise ever, nothing can break it..._

Nothing can break his love and trust for that little girl, she'd been through hell with him and back, he couldn't and wouldn't break his promise to her, not for his stupid eternal life or his godhood, infact, he would trade his immortality for a chance to be with his love ones, the people who really cared for him, he'd learn alot of lessons from being mortal, one of them is that, eternal life meant nothing if the ones you cared about withered away. Apollo knew that there's no way that Meg would live with him, live until the end of time, and if that's the case, he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. 

Zeus's rage faded, it turned into..... Was that grief? 

"I'm sorry about this son," 

Suddenly, Apollo's legs felt numb, he couldn't move, his eyes were growing heavy. 

"Wh-what are you doing?"

And then.... There was blackness.... 

_________________________________________

Apollo woke up, he was in his room, lying on his bed, the room was the same as he'd remembered, lines of bows and types of arrows, rows of instruments, a desk with a stack of paper on it with pens and pencils, next to his bed was a nightstand and on it.... Oh he remember that.... A picture of him, his sister and his mother Leto, Artemis was rolling her eyes at the shot, Leto was waving at the camera, while Apollo took the selfie, the room though was on Olympus, he couldn't remeber how he got there, but then it came back to him. 

_Zeus...._

_That son of a...._

The door swung open, and Zeus walked in, Apollo tried to sit up, but he found that he couldn't move. "What are you..." 

"This is absolutely necessary, I hope you would understand," 

"Understand what? Why couldn't I move?" 

"Because I don't want you to," 

Apollo felt like he was in one of the movies Meg had told him about, a man strapped to a table while a serial killer cut him open, he shook of the thoughts. "Why would you restricted me from going to Camp? I wasn't going to go cause World War 3 or anything!"

"I don't want the mortals to distract you from your duties as an Olympain," 

"They are not! Besides, they made my life in this nightmare better!" 

"Apollo...." 

Zeus went quiet, he then sighed before turning back to the door, "This is for your future, son," 

"No... You can't.... I promise Meg! I can't!" Apollo shouted, but Zeus already closed the door on him, he'd found that he could move again, he got up and went to the door but as soon as his hand touched the handle, his hand burned. "Ow! Oh c'mon!" 

_________________________________________

"You think grounding him like that was a good idea?" Hera asked as she petted her sacred animal, the peacock sat still in the goddess's lap. 

Zeus sat down next to her on his throne, Olympus descended into quietness once again with the god of music gone. "Yes, maybe when time goes.... He would just forget," 

"You think so?" His wife asked as she raised her eye brows, Zeus was sure before... But with his wife looking at him like that.... He was starting to question himself. "He did said something about making a promise,"

"Did he swore on the river Styx?" 

"No," 

"Then it's nothing, send Hermes there or something," 

That was a pretty good idea, immediately Zeus called the Messanger of the Gods, Hermes flashed right infront of him. "Yes Father?" 

"Go tell this Meg girl that Apollo couldn't do his promise anymore, said that Apollo told you, not me," 

"Er.... Why?" 

Zeus glared at him, he was told once that _'Your job is to deliver messages not ask about them'_ so Hermes, with the fear of getting struck by lighting, teleported away with a flash. 

He appeared at Camp Half-Blood, the demigods greeted him and then got back to their business, he looked around, looking for one particular girl. 

_"Meg McCaffrey..... Ah there you are!"_

Hermes walked over to the Daughter of Demeter, she was sitting under a tree at the entrance of the forest, eating an apple, she was wearing her usual traffic light theme colour. 

"Hey McCaffrey! I got a message for you!" 

The girl looked up from her apple in annoyance, but when she recognised him, her eyes seemed to have sparkled with joy. "Is it from Apollo?" 

"Er.... Yes...."

"What is it?" 

"He said that he can't fullfill his promise," anymore," It wasn't the exact word, but it was enough to make the girl's jaw dropped. 

"But... He promised me...."

"Yeah.... Sad right? Anyway, I gotta go...." Hermes quickly teleported out of there, he didn't want to hear the little girl's screaming or risking his life getting strangled by plants, even though he could die from oxygen lost, it was still nice to breathe. 

_________________________________________

"YOU LIAR! WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME!? YOU PROMISED!" Meg shouted at the sky, the other demigods turned to the girl in confusion, she was screaming and crying at the same time, no one dared to comfort her or tell her to stop, afraid that she would strangled them with plants or cut them with her swords, that is until Will came up to her. "Hey, hey, calm down what is it?" 

Meg sniffed, her whole body was shaking from anger, she looked at Will, "He promise...." 

"Who promise?" 

"Apollo..." 

Will went silence, he didn't know what his father has promised the girl, but he knew that it must be something that Meg really wanted, he had no idea why his father would broke a promise like that to someone who he really cared about. "I.... I'm so sorry..." 

That was all he could managed, he was just in shock, he thought that maybe Apollo's time in the mortal world would change him. 

"He must have his reasons right?" 

"Gods are like that, you just... Have to deal with it," Percy Jackson walked up to them, Meg looked up at the Son of Poseidon. 

"But.... But he... He promised..." 

Percy knelt down, "I'm sorry to say this.... But from the look of it.... Apollo's not coming back," 

Meg shook her head. "No, I don't believe that, he..... He must have his reasons right?" She looked at Will for confirmation, he nodded. 

"Their reasons are just excuses," Percy murmured before standing up and walked away. 

The Daughter of Demeter waited, weeks after weeks, she had hope that maybe the Sun God would come back to her, she wanted him to, he's the only one she trusted, he's the only person she looked up to like a _father figure_ she wanted to believe that whatever Hermes said was a lie, and Apollo was just busy with his godly stuff. 

But as time passes, that hope started to fade away, he never came, never show up, she cried days after days, but then the sorrow became rage, she was mad, she was mad at Apollo for breaking his promise, how could he'd one that to her? They went through hell and back, and Apollo straight up _betrayed_ her like that. 

_"You promised...."_ Meg thought glaring up at the sky, at Olympus. 

" _You didn't just broke your promise Apollo, you broke my trust too,"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I'm writing the last part.... I'm shaking my head like 'no Meg no, your daddy is having trouble noooo' But anyway good luck for the rest of your day! :3


	7. Let it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY THE STORY I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO WRITE ON HERE.
> 
> ok, I have some thing to confess.... 
> 
> I may take a little break from this story, I mean not like for weeks or anything, but it may take more time to write a chapter.... The fuel in my blood ran out, so, if any chapter or the one after this came late I want to say right here and right now why it's late, anyway, enjoy the story!

Apollo could hear it.

He could hear it from a million miles away.

He could even taste it in his mouth.

That rage, that grief....

Oh that poor girl, once again Meg McCaffrey was poisoned with lies, she believed that Apollo had _betrayed_ her, she believed that he'd abandoned her.

He screamed, oh yes he did, he'd screamed and cried that it wasn't him, he didn't say a word, he _will_ keep his promises.

But unfortunately, the girl he cared about couldn't hear him, Apollo had been cut of every communications, telepathy or with Iris messages, he'd tried, but nothing worked.

Now Apollo was pissed, not only that his father had killed his children and locked him up in his own room, he'd spilled _lies_ to his beloved Daughter of Demeter, telling her that he'd _broken_ his promises.

Every day, Meg called apon the sky, calling for him, _begging_ him to come back to her, days after days Apollo had to hear that cry, that sadness from her voice, he could hear it all....

That was until Meg had given up, instead of grief, all he heard from her was _rage_.

**" _You promised...."_**

**" _You didn't just broke your promise Apollo, you broke my trust too,"_**

Those two things weren't the only thing that was broken, Apollo's heart too broke at that moment, along with a part of his soul, he could hear it shattering. He could hear Meg's trust and love for him shattered to pieces and all of it was because of **_his_** fault.

_Zeus...._

_Why would you?_

Apollo felt numb, his whole body was shaking from grief and anger, it was unbearable, the stuff around him was a mess, tables were turned, broken pieces of instruments and arrows lied on the floor, he had no idea when he'd gone on a rampage with his stuff like that, but it didn't make any of his rage fade away at all.

He got up from his bed and picked up the picture that was on his nightstand, the glass was cracked, but the picture was still clear, he smiled at the picture, it was sure a pleasant memory, it made him feel a little better, he wanted that peaceful time back, he wanted to spend time with his family, his sister, his mother and his little friend downstairs.

Apollo didn't know how long he'd been staring at the picture, but someone opened the door.

"Brother?"

He turned, Artemis stood there, her eyes red from crying and her auburn hair was a mess, Apollo frowned at the sight of his sister, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't.... I just... I want your forgiveness," She said wiping a tear from her eye, Apollo sighed and patted the spot next to him, Artemis walked over, closing the door, and sat with him.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you..."

"It's alright,"

"That talk we had a few weeks ago.... That was real, I didn't made it up, I _do_ feel like my other half is missing when you were gone,"

Apollo nodded, his face showed no expression, he just felt too empty to do anything, "I know sister, I was just mad, mad at Father, but now I'm cool, I'm fine,"

"You know.... If you had anything on your mind..."

"Spill it out, I know, but I don't have anything on my mind sis, I'm fine,"

"You don't look fine,"

Apollo glanced at Artemis, she looked concern, she looked _worried_ , he didn't know if his sister was worried that he would leave her or that he would start a war against Zeus.

He sighed, "I'm not, you're right, I'm not fine, Zeus killed my children and then he _broke_ my friendship with Meg, and she trusted me, I promised her.... I promised that I would come back to her.... I promised that I will give her that piano lesson.... Now I could never fulfilled it thanks to him,"

Artemis hesitantly wrap an arm around Apollo, he flinched, but let his sister embraced him,"I'm sorry.... I shouldn't have-"

"You don't have to be sorry, the only person who need to apologize is Zeus,"

"He just.... He always wished his children best you know..."

"Zeus said that to me when he imprisoned me here,"

Artemis pursed her lips, "Just.... Give him time.... He was trying to be a good dad,"

"He tried? Never seen him tried before..."

The Moon Goddess laughed humourlessly, "C'mon, let's get out of here,"

Apollo frowned, "Wait, what?"

"I talked you out of this,"

"You did?"

"I can't let you destroy everything in here, I know you'll regret it later,"

Artemis snatched the picture from Apollo's hand and put it back on the nightstand, "Didn't know you love me this much,"

"Me neither...."

Artemis pulled Apollo up, then dragged him out of the room. 

________________________________________

**_A day earlier_ **

"Father! I demand justice!" Artemis shouted as she stormed into the Throne Room, Zeus looked up from his master bolt he'd been cleaning. 

"What?" 

"For my brother father, I demand justice for my brother Apollo!" 

"You can't do that," 

"Yes I can, you can't just lock your son in his own room, destroy his friendship, and expect him to walk out of there in one piece!" 

Hera glared at her husband, "I told you this would happen," 

"Quiet Hera, Artemis, you know why I'm doing this, it's for Apollo's own good! Besides, Athena said that you'll not interfere with this," 

"I did not, the plan was to lock him in, and I did not said a word about it, now, I want him out," 

Thunder rumbled, Zeus was clearly losing his cool, "Artemis...." 

"No, Father, I will not hear anymore of your excuses, I want justice!" 

"I told you this will not work Zeus, if you keep Apollo in there longer, when he got out, there will be war," Hera whispered, the King wanted to throw her across the room in rage, but he restrained himself from doing so, he considered the words of his wife for a moment, before turning his attention to Artemis. 

"Very well, but under one condition," 

Artemis raised an eyebrow, she was confused as to what Zeus wanted in return, "Yes Father?" 

"I have a suspicion that Apollo would be mad at me, I can feel his rage every time I walked pass his room, I want you to tame that rage, all I want is peace in our family, that peace was destory by me, and I will take the blame for it, but if you want justice for your brother, you'll have to do as I say, fix him Artemis, you're the only one who can,"

The Moon Goddess nodded, she knew that the task would be hard since she did angered the Sun God, "Thank you Father, I will not disappoint you," 

"You better not, Apollo's a time bomb, he could create war at any given moment when he step out of that room," Hera said. 

Artemis glanced at Zeus, he nodded and got back to his master bolt, she walked out of the Throne Room, she could still feel the gaze of her father on her back. 

________________________________________

_**Now** _

Artemis and Apollo, went down to the mortal world, she wanted him to try this thing humans called _milkshake_ , she'd just had one and it was _delicious_. 

Apparently Apollo already knew about these magical drink's existence, but he didn't say anything and just ordered one, a chocolate milkshake. 

They sat down infront of the store, the streets were occupied, humans walked along them, talking to their phones and doing their own thing. 

Artemis got the chocolate milkshake too, she was a little surpised that her brother didn't ordered a sweeter drink. 

"You don't like strawberry now?" 

"Both of them taste bitter in my mouth anyway," Apollo murmured, stirring his drink with the straw. 

"Since when did you became this pessimistic?" 

"Meg said the same when we were doing our quest," The Sun God's face darken as he put the straw in his mouth and started drinking in silence. 

Artemis decided not to ask anymore questions, since everything seemed to trigger every unpleasant memories from Apollo. 

She decided that a walk could do, they talked, talked about their times together, which ain't much, but Apollo didn't semed to mind, gods had near perfect memory, so they had a pretty fun time recalling some past events that were absolutely _stupid_. 

Apollo didn't laugh, but he did managed a soft smile, Artemis on the other hand, laughed so hard that she almost choked. 

They spotted Perceus Jackson's apartment in the distance, the demigod was outside, washing his car until he spotted them. "Apollo, what are you doing here?" 

"Ask Artemis," 

"You didn't show up at Camp at all, not cool dude you made a girl cried herself to sleep," 

"I know," 

Artemis was confused as to why Apollo just took the blame like that, he didn't even say anything about him being locked up in his own room at Olympus. 

"There's no way to get that friendship back.... It was already broken," Apollo said grimly, Percy frowned and looked at Artemis 

_'What's wrong with him?'_ He mouthed. 

_'Long story,'_ Artemis mouthed back. 

"I'm not stupid you know, I can read your lips," 

"Need a talk? I know this condition, I named it 'Silence Breakdown' it's a condition where demigods are so done with stuff they had a breakdown in their heads," Percy said gesturing to the door of his apartment, "We could talk about it," 

"I don't need therapy," 

"I didn't say it was a therapy," 

Artemis pushed Apollo forward, "C'mon brother, you could spill out everything that's on your mind," 

"I said I don't have anything on my mind," 

Even though he said that, Apollo still walked in the apartment anyway, he took a seat at a sofa, Percy put the hose back to where it belongs then jogged inside, taking a seat next to Artemis. 

"Ok, my mom went out with Paul, so we have plenty of time.... Wait actually.... 2 hours before they get back, so, still it out, those negative thoughts, pour them out," 

Apollo sighed and shifted in his seat, "So.... Here's what happened...." 

They were talking for hours, but Percy's parents weren't home yet, so Apollo continued, he talked about his time as a mortal, how he'd lost several friends, he talked about his time back at Olympus, when Zeus cut off the strings of his children, when he broke Apollo's friendship with Meg McCaffrey and the time when he's locked up in his own room just because Zues was aware that Apollo would leave his duty as an Olympain. 

Percy listened carefully, nodding at some part, and sometimes even holding a laugher, Artemis didn't understand what was so funny about Apollo's nightmarish life but she had to admit that some of it were a _ittle_ funny. 

When Apollo had finished, he broke down into tears, Percy smiled and waited until the Sun God had calmed down. 

"Feel better?" 

"Y-yes..." 

"To be honest, never seen a god cried before, but..... That was good.... I'm sorry about your lost though," 

Apollo wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, Artemis patted him on his back. 

"Talking and letting it out is really the best way to deal with it, I have tragedies before... And I talked to it with my friends, my mom even, keeping all that in isn't really something you should do," 

"Got the smarts from Annabeth?" Apollo smiled, glancing at the demigod. Artemis was glad that her brother was slowly becoming that sunshine she'd knew. 

"Well yes.... Anyway, about Meg.... You should go visit her.... Talk to her.... She needs explaination, she missed you Apollo, she talked to me like this too, just..... Try not to get strangled by plants and you'll be good," 

"And I'll make sure he doesn't run away like a coward," Artemis added, which Apollo, surprisingly for her, doesn't reply.

Percy grinned and stood up, "Well, my mom's coming back soon, you should probably get going, good luck Apollo," 

"Thanks.... For the talk and.... That too," He said getting up, Artemis opened the door for him and they were out, to Camp Half-Blood they go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to make Zeus seemed like an ass, he's cool.... So... I wrote a little pov of him, (even though it was Artemis's) so, yea...bai..


	8. Honest Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okey.... This chapter took me 2 days.... This is just the start of it, it may took a week to finish 1 chapter. I have lots of work at school so.... I'll write on my free times, which wouldn't be as much as the last time I wrote, so.... Just enjoy the story I guess...

"I'm out,"

  


"No, you go talk to her, and get this done,"

  


"No, _you_ go talk to her,"

  


"Why me?"

  


"You'll have to take the plants for me first,"

  


"No Apollo, you go, you're her friend, she wouldn't kill you, besides, you can't even die,"

  


The Moon Goddess and the Sun God were crouching behind a bush in the entrance of the forest of the Grove of Dodona. 

They had been playing a game of hot potato for a while now and none of the twins came into an agreement, it should be Apollo who should go talk to Meg McCaffrey, not Artemis, but she did say that she would keep her brother from running away like a coward.

  


Besides, Artemis did say to Zeus that she would _fix_ Apollo to become his normal self, she understood that her father wanted Apollo to focus on being an Olympian not wandering around the mortal world like a teenager.

  


"C'mon Apollo, you can do it," Artemis punched Apollo's shoulder, he groaned and shook his head.

  


"Or I'll just teleport you to her,"

  


Before the Sun God could run away or make any move, she touched his shoulder and they reappeared in front of Meg McCaffrey, who was practicing swording fighting with her scimitars and almost cut the twins head off when she turned around.

  


Meg looked exactly the same, cosplaying as a traffic light, as usual, her face didn't show any expression when she saw them, but Artemis could see the excitement shining in her eyes through the cat-eye glasses.

  


"Er....." Apollo shifted in his spot, Meg raised an eyebrow at him.

  


"What do you want?"

  


"Say it Apollo," Artemis crossed her arms.

  


The Sun God took a deep breath before putting his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Ok, before you kill me... I have an explanation, so... Zeus locked me up in my own room-"

  


"That's the best excuse you could come up with?" Meg rolled her eyes and retracted her swords.

  


Apollo turned to Artemis with a glare, "I knew this would happen, I shouldn't have followed you here..." 

  


"Meg, it's not an excuse," Artemis said slowly, trying to convince the Daughter of Demeter and also trying to restrain herself from strangling Apollo for his stupidity, he was making up _excuses_ for him to not meet Meg, she'd no idea Apollo was so scared of this little girl. 

  


The grass around their feet seemed to have grown taller, but Artemis couldn't be sure. 

  


Then whatever Artemis just said seemed to have burst Meg McCaffrey's bubble of calmness, since she pointed at Apollo and started shouting at him, the Sun God stood still, he didn't say a word while the girl threw all her rage at god. 

  


"You think that I'll just _f_ _orgive_ you like that? Just because you bring your sister here doesn't mean that it will be easy," 

  


"I know..." Apollo murmured, looking at the ground, suddenly interested in his toga. 

  


"You _promised_ , and I _trusted_ you. They were right... Gods are just like this," 

  


Anger flared up in Artemis's eyes, she glared at Meg, "You _dare_ say that to my brother? I will-" 

  


"Enough Artemis," Apollo said with such calmness that it scared the Moon Goddess, the god had talked with that tone several times, and she'd heard it a lot when he was bragging about something, but the bitterness that radiated from those words wasn't like anything she'd experienced coming from Apollo. 

  


"If she doesn't forgive me... That's... That's alright...." 

  


"You're going to let it go like that? Zeus broke your friendship why wouldn't you try and fix it?" 

  


"Because I know that there will no nothing that could stop Zeus from locking me up at Olympus... There's no point trying," 

  


"Are you serious?" 

  


"Am I a joke to you?" 

  


"..... No..." 

  


"Since when did you two switch personalities...." Meg interrupted, her expression was full of concern now, she looked at Apollo, then back to Artemis. "Are you the Goddess of the Sun now? Because that guy didn't look very shiny," 

  


Apollo frowned, "You... You're not mad now?" 

  


Meg made a face, "No, I'm worried, why are you like this? You've changed since I last saw you, don't you realized that? You're, _literally_ less shiny, " 

  


Artemis hadn't realized earlier, but the Sun God _was_ indeed _darker_ , he didn't radiate much energy as before, he looked more like an eclipse than an actual Sun. 

  


Apollo went silence, he didn't say a thing about it, Meg kept asking him questions and Artemis was thinking... She was supposed to _fix_ him, she'd thought that it was going to be an _easy_ job, guess not. 

  


"Ok, you two reconcile with each other, problem solved," 

  


"It's not that easy in the real world..." Apollo murmured but Artemis ignored him. 

  


Meg looked at Apollo for a moment, before tackling him with an embrace. "Don't ever get lock in your own room again, stupid," Her voice muffled when she buried her face into his toga. 

  


The Sun God smiled softly, patting the demigod's head. "I'll try, also, don't switch personalities like that, it's not good for your mental health," 

  


"No, _you_ are the ones with problems," 

  


"No, I don't," 

  


_"Yes you do..."_ Artemis thought as she watched the scene of two friends reunited with each other, she didn't really understand friendship or the feelings behind it, but these two god and demigod's connections will be a hard one to break. Zeus had tried but from the looks of it, he'd failed. 

  


_________________________________________

  


They said goodbye to Meg, the other demigods there didn't even saw them so it was a good thing, it helped lessen the complications. 

  


Artemis and Apollo teleported themselves back at Olympus, she knew she had to become a Goddess of Healing to restore the old shiny Apollo back, but in the back of her mind, she kinda _like_ this Apollo _._

  


Well... Some of his traits anyway, like how _quiet_ it was when he was like this, even though sometimes it was _too_ quiet, the feelings and thoughts were.... Confusing... 

  


But she'd promised Zeus... She'd told Zeus that she would get Apollo back, and she will... Try atleast, from the looks of it, the job would be quite a challenge for Artemis. 

  


She'd thought that she _knew_ Apollo, she'd thought that she knew her brother that she'd shared a mother and a father with. 

  


But judging from the last few weeks, she'd realised that she didn't know her brother _at all._

  


Artemis had always thought of Apollo as a guy who has way to big of an ego. 

Guess from the time at the mortal world, Apollo had shown everyone that _noooo, he doesn't have that big of an ego at all! He just had too much pride!_

That sounded very bad in Artemis's mind but maybe... Just maybe, Apollo was just _bored_ and _lonely_. 

That also sounded very weird since the Sun God had so much to do and so much people that he'd talked to that it seemed _impossible_ for that god to get bored or feel lonely. 

But she'd learned that being surrounded by people _doesn't mean_ you're not alone. 

Artemis guessed that it was the same case for Apollo, maybe he just want a companion, a friend that he could talk with openly. 

Maybe that was the reason for Apollo's ego, he _wanted_ to feel loved, he wanted friends. 

And the person he could do that with was Meg McCaffrey. 

But if Zeus was going to forbidden Apollo from going back to the Camp, he would just go back to his normal big-ego self. 

_But_ if Apollo was thinking and feeling more like a _mortal_ now, that meant that he could become mad with grief and anger. 

  


That's not what Zeus told Artemis to do. 

  


She turned to her brother, who was checking out on his phone like an extrovert-turned-introvert he was. 

  


They were sitting in Apollo's room, they'd put the stuff back in its place, it took them a tiring _five seconds_ do that. 

  


"Why are you looking at me like that?" Artemis didn't realized she'd been staring until the Sun God waved in front of her, she cleared her throat and glanced at the floor. 

  


"Nothing... Just... Thinking..." 

  


"About what?" 

  


"You," 

  


"C'mon sis, you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine," 

  


_"No, I told Father that I'm going to convince you by helping you to stay at Olympus and if I don't I'll probably get a lighting bolt for breakfast," Artemis thought._

  


"Well.... We could maybe spend more family time up here..." 

  


"Hmph, did Zeus told you to try and make me stay at Olympus again?" 

  


Artemis froze, she didn't know that Apollo would notice this quickly, "No? Why would you think that?" 

  


"Because I just know?" 

  


"That's not how it works," 

  


"I'm a god, I decide how it works," 

  


" _There he is,"_

  


"I'm not going to disobey, go tell him that, I just.... Want time to see my friends down there that's all.... Like... Once a week or something then we could make a deal," Apollo frowned at his phone for a moment before swiping up.

Artemis didn't know what to say, at first her brother was like _Nooooo, I don't want to stay up here_ then he changed to _Ok whatever_ in like 2 seconds. 

  


"Why did your change your mind?" 

  


"I'm tired of running away from my problems, I still hate Zeus, but I just want a break..." 

  


Artemis nodded, she didn't know how Apollo could keep it all in him like that, but she knew that his bubble would burst soon enough. 

  


She would be the one who stayed there fir her brother. 

  


She will. 

  


She swore to the River Styx. 

  


  


  


  


  



	9. Broken Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO PUBLISH AND IT'S NOT EVEN THAT LONG.
> 
> I have work at school.... Like.... Alot of work.... I know this sounds like an excuse to not write but I wish I could say it was just an excuse and that I have time to write more... 
> 
> Even on the weekends I don't have time, even when I'm writing this (or typing) this down I still have homework that is still need to be done. 
> 
> Anyway.... Enough explaining, enjoy the chapter

It had been two mouths since Apollo came back to Olympus.

He did made a deal with Zeus, Apollo stayed at Olympus for all times but he could visit the mortal world once a week.

There was one little thing though...

" _There's one thing you need to swear on Apollo..." Zeus said while shifting on his throne, the Sun God raised an eyebrow before looking up at his father._

_"Whatever it is, I can do it,"_

_"If there's ever another war between two demigod camps, you cannot interfere,"_

_Apollo went silence for a moment._

_"Ok, I can work with that,"_

_"Swear it to the River Styx,"_

_"I swear to the River Styx,"_

He went to visit Meg next, told her of his life on Olympus, the vow he'd made and every embarrassing things he'd seen other gods do. 

Meg laughed, slapping her hand on her thigh before wiping a tear of joy from her face, they were sitting in the Grove of Dodona, under the giant tree in the middle, a light breeze swept over them, the bells hanging from the branches chimed softly as the two god and demigod talked, it was a nice day. "Oh, Apollo, I really wish you could stay here forever," 

"Me too..." 

"Do you know what was my first thought when you step beside me on Olympus?" 

Apollo frown, he was confused at first as to what his friend meant, then he remembered his first day he'd come back from being mortal. "Oh, I would like to know actually," 

"Ok so first I was like 'Who the heck is this guy? Oh wait... That's Apollo...' " 

"Yeah... I could tell from the look of your face," 

They laughed for a bit, until the sun was above their heads, the shadows of the trees quivered left to right as the wind continued to blow. Then suddenly, a silver light flashes in front of them, Artemis stood there, her features looked more like..... Herself... Her auburn hair was tidy and her silvery eyes shone fiercely as if daring anyone to fight her. 

"Brother, it's time to go back to Olympus," 

Meg looked up at Apollo, disappointment was audible in her voice, "Well.... See ya later I guess..." 

She elbowed him and got up, waved at Artemis and him before walking away. Apollo was a bit crestfallen when Meg disappeared behind the gate of the Grove, but he glanced at Artemis and she was looking at him with desperation gleaming in her eyes, he doesn't want to upset her or his farther, he just want the fightings and family problems to be over. 

* * *

The two arrive back at Olympus. 

It was as glorious as he remembered when he'd left about 4 hours ago... 

The other gods were talking to each other, some flashing pass one another, some playing hide and seek, those were the gods that took the form of a child eventhough technically they are thousands of years old but no one talked about the topic at all, they don't care about the logics, they are gods they can do whatever they want even if that thing doesn't make any logical sense. 

Apollo passed the Throne Room, where power radiated out from the room, Zeus was probably in there. 

He spotted Hermes leaning against a pillar talking to his Caduceus, the expression on his face showed frustration and confusion at the same time, he was throwing his free hand up wildly, looking very upset. 

Ares was talking to Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love showed him a magazine and he nodded along with her, but Apollo could almost here his thoughts saying _'I have no idea what this is and I want to get out of here,'_

Athena was scrubbing her Aegis, the shield gleamed in the sunlight as she hold it up to examine, she glanced at them for a moment before putting the shield down and smiled, but he thought that the War Goddess was probably smiling at Artemis and not him. 

They walked for a while in silence, watching the other gods do their things and interacting, until they came to the place where they first talked when Apollo came back from the mortal world. 

Sitting at the edge of the cloud, his godly vision could see Manhattan below, he spotted Camp Half-Blood in the distance too, the sight of the camp made him smile, it was a good sign that the demigods were doing fine. 

They sat in silence for a moment before Artemis spoke up, her voice full of hesitation. 

"Apollo.... Zeus was talking to me earlier.... About your choice to stay at Olympus..." 

"Why? Because I change my mind all of the sudden? I do that a lot even before my fall," He said not taking his eye of the view, it helped calm his nerves, when talking about his father he would like to stay and calm as possible so that he could process all the things and not miss out any information, he want to make sure that his father won't do anything ridiculous like bribing the Fates... He's still shaken about that... But he was trying his best not to strangle anyone. 

Artemis stayed quiet, her lips was pursed. 

"You know... I've read about something..... The mortals called them 'Mental Illness'...." 

Apollo looked over at his sister with a frown, they stared at each other for a moment before he bursted out laughing, Artemis looked so shock and confused that it made Apollo laughed harder. 

"Wait, You think I have issues? No I don't sis! That's ridiculous! Besides, gods can't get sick," Apollo smacked his thigh and giggled, it was probably the second best thing that had happen today, after the talk with Meg McCaffrey. 

"I have no idea what's so funny about that..." 

"Oh, cus you haven't had your time in with mortals yet! Don't you know they had these things called 'dark jokes'? They are jokes but they laughed at things that aren't supposed to be funny and-" 

Artemis stopped him with a shake of her head, she sighed before continuing. 

"That's clearly a sign of it, laughing that things that aren't suppose to be funny especially if its about yourself, that's an issue right there," 

"I told you sis, I don't have any," 

"C'mon, your the God of Healing, the father of the God of Medicine you should know this," 

"Don't teach me my professions Artemis, I know myself best," Apollo glared at her, he didn't mind that his sister was caring for him but this time it was annoying, he didn't want anyone to be worry about him, he was perfectly fine. 

"But you could still lie to yourself..." 

The two went silence, Apollo stared off to the city below, he wasn't lying to himself, he was the God of Truth he knew what was a lie and what wasn't.... He knew that he wasn't lying to himself.... 

Was he? 

Artemis put a hand on Apollo's shoulder, he sighed and glanced at her, "Maybe.... Maybe... I don't know Artemis.... I don't know if gods and get sick or not, maybe not physically-" 

"-But mentally," They spoke at the same time. 

Apollo closed his eyes, "You know... My time down there had taught me many things, and one of them is that.... A mind is just a fragile thin layer of glass, just one wrong step and it could break... Even gods can break... I've seen broken people before... They were so broken that no glue in the world could ever put them back together... They were just... Beyond repair... "

"Your glass is just cracked, not broken," Artemis said, Apollo was about to argue that his mental health was perfectly fine but now that the thought about it, he wasn't sure himself. 

"You're not beyond repair brother, I could still fix you," 


	10. Wanted Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC! ENJOY!

It'd been months since Apollo had came back to Olympus.

The days for him was normal, normal for a god of course, he'd visited his friends alot more often, well.... He sneaked out to meet them.

He'd gotten over the death of his children, he wanted peace in the godly family and didn't want anymore trouble.

A boring day...

A boring night... 

Day passes... 

And nothing happened... 

Artemis talked to him more too, they spend more time together, getting that bond up and going was something that he wanted. 

The pranks on Olympus was still going, but Apollo didn't interfere, he watched from the distance, laughing at the expressions of the victims. 

It was all Apollo could ever wish for. 

Peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye... It know it's short, but I basically don't have anymore things to write on this fic, it's my first ever fic I've written and it has been fun and satisfying watching the Kudos and Hits gone up everyday, I enjoy writing it and I hope ya'all enjoy reading it too, I've learn my mistakes from writing draft after draft and the next fic would be better than this one.
> 
> I just want to say.... 
> 
> Thank you
> 
> Thank you for following this fanfic and it really give me hope amd reason to continue writing. 
> 
> Now... 
> 
> I'll be starting on the next fix
> 
> I'll just have to plan it out first
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
